wolfensteinfandomcom-20200223-history
Das Weltblatt
Volume 10*Latest *Culture *Travel *Politics *Resist Issue 7 The Great Change Over Day is Here Games Mods Community News Shop Launcher Sign In Join Now EN News Merchandise Wilkommen to Amerika Buy Now Home News Merchandise Wilkommen to Amerika Videos Blitzmensch Trust In Brother German... Or Else! Liesel Elite Hans Social Bethesda.net Facebook Twitter Nachrichten vom Neuen Koloss Buy now Volume 10 Latest Culture Travel Politics Resist Issue 7 The Great Changeover Day is Here German will be the official spoken language of the American Territories as the next step to secure the New American Order. Thanks to our Beloved Führer, the flawed and inferior English language will forever be replaced by a language that is not only much more elegant, but also significantly more efficient. All Bürgers of the American Territories are advised to apply for German language lessons immediately. There will be a mandatory German language test for all Bürgers which will ensure a place within the wonderful community of the Greater Reich. Any Bürgers who fail the German language test will get another chance in the mandatory re-education camps which have opened across the country to the benefit of all citizens within the American Territories. By 1963, English will be completely phased out and illegal to use. Neu im Fernsehen Blitzmensch There are layer upon layer of positive messages to be discovered in this uproarious action-adventure show – loyalty, obedience, strength, honor, and more. Blitzmensch is a celebration of the patriotic spirit of the Reich and its power to change the world. Trust In Brother Dale knows what’s best for his little brother Ronnie in this rip-roaring family comedy show for all ages. You will laugh while you learn how to be a good citizen. Kultur German... Or Else! German… or Else! Have a grand old time while learning the best language in the world! Liesel Liesel, the longest running TV show in the history of the American Territories, is back for a season of all-new family-friendly adventures! Elite Hans Elite Hans is… The Empire’s Posable Protector! The action figure that shapes your children into heroes of the Reich! Majority Supports The New Regime According to a new survey conducted by the Institute of Statistical Analysis last month, the overwhelming majority of Americans support the New Regime which liberated the American Territories over a decade ago. The survey, which was carried out by the world's best independent researchers in statistical analysis, showed that 99.8% of Americans thought "Extremely Positively" of their new government, while the remaining 0.2% were undecided. It's been over a decade now since the Liberation and the American Territories are prospering like never before. "It's even better than the olden days," said Joseph, a local pig farmer outside Denver. Willkommen in Amerika Victory Day Parades Biggest In History The Bürgermeister of Roswell said today that the Victory Day Parade planned in Roswell would be the biggest in the history of the city. Since the city was liberated by our Beloved Führer from the oppressive capitalists and dictators in Washington, the city has been celebrating Victory Day every 4th of July, like everyone else across the American Territories. “I usually buy myself one of those salty pretzels and watch the might of our German protectors as they march on by,” said Jack Childress, a 45 year old store owner. “I try to get a glimpse of the Panzerhunden, but you got to find a good spot for that with all them people coming out to watch the parade.” Roswell, REGION III Washington, REGION VI New Orleans, REGION V Subscribe to Das Weltblatt now It is the duty of all citizens of the American Territories to subscribe no later than The Great Changeover Day per order of the high command Subscribe Unsere Anführer im Portrait General Engel Destroys American Terrorist Hideout An official spokesperson of the Ausmerzer announced yesterday that General Engel had successfully bombed a group of wanted terrorists hiding in the Rocky Mountains near Denver. The cowardly terrorists had been on the run for several years after having blown up an American high-school which killed 58 innocent children. All terrorists were killed in the incredibly precise bomb attack led by General Engel. In a statement released to the press, General Engel thanked our Beloved Führer himself for his eternal wisdom in advising her to probe the area near Denver for leads and commented that the terrorists were located thanks to some patriotic local civilians who understood the value of loyalty to the Reich. “It is important that we root out the undesirable elements of our glorious society, so that we may live in peace and aspire toward the greatness that we were destined for,” said General Engel in a speech launching her terrorist hunting campaign almost half a year ago today. Letters From The American People Thank You Germany! Before the Liberation War, if someone would have asked me if I could imagine being part of the Greater Reich, I would have said "No, siree bob!" Well, I will be the first to admit that I was a gosh darn fool back then. Let me explain. Every day, I wake up in my comfortable bed here in the American Territories and I think: "Thank God the Germans came and liberated this country from the moral degeneration that was going on." Truth of the matter is, the white American race was dying because reckless politicians were mistreating their power in this country. What is shameful about being white and being proud about it? Practically everyone says it's been scientifically proven that we are superior to all other races. Well, the shaming days are over, thanks to our new Beloved Führer! Sent in by reader Mark Johnsson Meet The Dapper Young KKK Leader With A Message Of Hope Preston Cooper was one of the first enlightened Americans to understand that the German liberation was the beginning of a new dawn for the American territories. For a long time, the American people had been oppressed by the tyranny of capitalism and many could not see the influence of degenerates who were pulling the strings behind the curtains. With a message of hope and love, the KKK had tried to inform the public about the dangers of betraying your race. "I'm white and I'm proud of my race," said Herr Cooper to our reporter in a rare interview conducted last week during a cup of coffee at a lovely German café in Boston. "If you're a true American patriot, you understand that the Führer and the Germans are the only way forward for this country." Join the Resistance You take freedom away from the American people, you're playing with fire. Only you have the guts, guns, and gumption to join us, kill every Nazi in sight, and spark the second American Revolution. Buy Now Wolfenstein.Bethesda.net Wolfenstein® II: The New Colossus™ is a fictional story set in an alternate universe in the 1960’s. Names, characters, organisations, locations and events are either imaginary or depicted in a fictionalised manner. The story and contents of this game are not intended to and should not be construed in any way to condone, glorify or endorse the beliefs, ideologies, events, actions, persons or behaviour of the Nazi regime or to trivialise its war crimes, genocide, and other crimes against humanity. Explore Home Games Mods Community News Studios Digital Store Merchandise Support Support Center Manuals and Safety Docs Legal Terms Of Service Privacy Policy Legal Information Code of Conduct Contact Corporate Blood and Gore Intense Violence Partial Nudity Sexual Content Strong Language Use of Drugs © 2017 ZeniMax Media Inc. Developed in association with MachineGames. MachineGames, Bethesda, Bethesda Softworks, ZeniMax and related logos are registered trademarks or trademarks of ZeniMax Media Inc. in the U.S. and/or other countries. Wolfenstein®, the W (stylized) and related logos are registered trademarks or trademarks of id Software LLC in the U.S. and/or other countries. All other trademarks or trade names are the property of their respective owners. All Rights Reserved.